Coming Home A Seth Imprint Story
by DarkEaster101
Summary: 17 year old Tessa is moving back home to La Push after being away for two years. Her best friend Kim has a boy friend that she is head over heels for, when Kim takes her to a bonfire will the same thing happen to Tessa with Seth? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me

-Home, Daughtry

* * *

_When r u gonna get here, twin?!?!?!?!_

_In about 15mins, stay calm!!! gosh._

I closed my phone and sighed. I was on my way with my mom, Sylvia, heading to my favorite place and my only 'home'. My name is Tessa Anne Montgomery. I was a Quillute Indian, with the typical dark black hair and tan skin. My eyes were the same old emotionless black that we all had. My dad had died when I was 15, my mom had remarried this dude from somewhere in northern Washington, near the border around Canada. Erik. Ugh, I hate that name. With a passion! But, for reasons to remained unknown to you, at this time, my mom had come to her senses and was divorcing his white ass. Which is why we were here. Mom was staying for 2 weeks then going house hunting somewhere near by, preferably ON the reserve, so I could spend my last high school year with my bff and "soul twin."

Since we moved, I hadn't gotten to see the one person who always knew me best. Kim! The person I was just texting. We were complete and total SOUL TWINS! The last time I saw her was the end of freshman year. I loved her like the best sister ever. Which she was, as far as I was concerned, anyway. Now we were headed back for Summer break. I was spending the whole entire summer with Kim. I couldn't wait! We were going to be staying with her and her mom while we visited.

I especially wanted to meet the infamous Jared. Whom Kim was completely and totally head over heels for. She wouldn't tell me much about their relationship. Except the annoying lovey-dovey crap. I already knew who Jared was, we had a few classes together before I moved, but never had more than a 30 second conversation with him, which never went deeper than weather the other had a pencil to borrow.

"We're here!" My mom sang. I glanced up, being pulled from my rambling mind by my mothers gleeful shout.

"Yesss!" I jumped from the car. Only to hear a familiar high pitched squeal, I had missed so much. I ran and met Kim half way. Then we reduced to jumping in circles and continuing to squeal like the little girls we were, even though we were both 17. When we stopped, I heard a deep and very manly chuckle. My eyes flashed to the porch, where I saw the tallest and hottest guy I had ever seen. He had dark cropped hair, was VERY tall, had dark eyes. Well hello tall, dark, and hansom! Man he got ripped! That is so not the Jared that I remembered. Which I knew it was him by the way he looked at Kim, like she was the center on everything.

"Oh!" Kim said, and blushed a little. Whoa, she blushed. She was so love struck. She never blushed. Ever! "Umm. This is Jared, my Imp-boyfriend." She stuttered as if she wanted to say something else. I glanced back at her but she avoided eye contact. She knew that I knew her to well, not to have noticed her catch herself.

My mom stepped forward, and extended her hand, which he took. "Hello, you must be Jared." She said in a purposely deep voice which I recognized for when there was a H-O-T guy in the vicinity. I blushed for her then gave a glare, to which she pretended not to understand. I don't think Kim caught it, either that or she ignored it. God I hope it was the first choice.

* * *

"Wow! Jared really changed, huh?" I said as Kim and I plopped onto the beds in her room. They still smelled like maple brown, just like I remembered. Jared had left 15 minutes after we got there, exiting with a big kiss on the cheek and a twirling hug. Kim's house had an extra room, which my mom was staying in. Kim also had an extra bed in her room for when I spent the night. We used to share her bed, then we got too big. Now we were bunking together, just like old times.

"Yeah...." She sighed dreamily. I laughed.

"You are soooo love struck, Kimmy." I teased.

Instead of making a snappy come-back, she just sighed again and said, "Yup." Then after a while she started, "Ya know a lot of the guys are- uhh... filling out." Once again she stumbled over her words, but I let it go. She would tell me eventually, she always did.

She tactfully changed the subject, "Umm... They are having a bonfire tonight. Jared asked if you were gonna come and-"

I cut her off, " And you said that I would be there even if you had to drag me by my toes. Didn't you, Kimmy?"

She giggled, "You know me soooo well, Tessy Bessy!"

"You SWORE you would NEVER call me that EVER again! I hate that nickname and you know that, it was the worse one you ever thought of." I hissed at her.

She continued to laugh, "Yeah, but your face just never gets old!" She spluttered between gasping laughs, which had taken on a hysterical undertone.

I just laid there and listened to her, and even grinned a little too.

When she had finally sobered up she asked the exact thing I was hoping she wouldn't, "So... umm... your mom leaving the white ass hole?"

I sighed, "Yeah. He did some stuff... and she uhh... came to her senses. Lets just leave it at that, okay girly. Don't wanna darken the mood."

Luckily that was the moment that Kim's mom chose her grand entrance with, "Are you all going to that bonfire with Jared?"


	2. Chapter 2

From the first day  
That I saw your smiling face  
Honey, I knew that we would  
Be together forever

-I'll Never Break Your Heart, Backstreet Boys

* * *

Jared had returned about ten minutes ago and was waiting for Kim and I in the kitchen. As usual I was ready before Kim, I always was. She didn't get gussied up or anything, she just really knew how to take her time.

I found Jared shoving his face with the nearest edible thing he could grab. "Isn't there gonna be food at the bonfire?"

"Yeah?" He asked sounding confused. But the word came out muffled considering he had about half a can of Pringles jam packed into his pie hole. I was about to ask why he was eating but Kim came in and hugged Jared, then kissed his cheek.

"You ready to go?" He asked after having difficulty swallowing the chips.

"Yup. What 'bout you Tess?" She said barely looking away from Jared.

I sighed, "Cheah, like five minutes ago. C'mon lover boy, you got the car keys," I said squeezing past them and heading outside. Then jumping into the bed of his truck. No way was I riding in the front with them. One, There was no room. And two, I might get sick from all the kissy faces.

* * *

We arrived at the beach and already there was at least a dozen cars and twice as many people. Even though it was still daylight it was foggy, but not raining, which was rare for Washington. Yet you could tell the sun was setting of in the horizon, the middle of the green water was a little purple. The site was absolutely breathtaking. This was at the top of the list of things I had missed, right below Kim, of course.

"C'mon slow poke!" She said pulling me from the back of the truck. "Come be social, the sun will set again tomorrow. Then you can stare at it as long as you want. But right now, come meet... everyone." What was wrong with her? Why did she keep sounding like she wanted to say different things than she was.

If I found out Jared was treating her wrong, God, he was so dead. And I don't care if he's three times as big as me. Men treating women wrong was definitely something I _did not _ tolerate. But when I tried picturing his fist coming down on her, it just never fit. The way he looked at her, he was as in love as she was. If not more. Even I could see that, and I hadn't been here three hours yet.

She dragged me over to the huge pile of burning drift wood. It made the flames a beautiful aqua blue, going a deeper blue the closer you got to the wood. That was another thing I had missed. "Everyone, this is Tessa," She said to the massive group.

They all nodded and murmured a hello. "This is Embry, Quill, Sam and his wife Emily, that's Claire her niece. This is Paul and his girlfriend Rachelle, Jacob her brother and this is Nessie. Collin, Brady... and... Where's Seth and Leah?" She asked after glancing around the group.

The one named Sam, I think? Responded, "Their picking up some more food, they should be here any minute." More food? They already had enough to feed all of China, why do they need more? Where they expecting Forks and Port Angeles too?

"Oh." Was all she said then turned back to me. "They're brother and sister."

I just looked at her blankly and whispered, "You don't honestly expect me to remember all those names, do you?"

She smiled and whispered, "Not in the least."

"Good. You'll help, me won't you?" I asked.

"Well duh." She chuckled.

"Thank you." I looked back at everyone, all the men were just like Jared; they were tall, dark, and hansom. Go figure. Yet they were all different at the same time. I caught a couple of the guys who didn't have girlfriends checking me out, which didn't bother me. Kim noticed too. She gave them each a once over, as if she were checking for something, but they looked away when she met their eyes, and each time she looked a little more disappointed. I gave her a questioning look, she just shook her head.

Oh, that's it! I was so grilling her later! She was going to spill the beans. This little 'game' was getting annoying.

Just then I heard a truck pulling up and half the guys got up and walked to where it had parked. It was loaded down with food. "God damn Seth. 'Bout time you got here!" Jacob? Yelled over. They unloaded the truck in record time, but then again, half of it never made it to the table stand.

Everyone sat back down and I started talking to Emily, I think she said. I liked her, she was nice and definitely funny. Then the boy who had driven the truck...Seth...came walking up. I glanced up at him from my seat on a log at the same time he looked at me. He froze mid-step and we stared at each other. He looked bewildered and I'm guessing I did too. When they saw us, everything went silent; no one was talking. They were watching us.

Seth...? Wow. His hair was slightly longer than the cropped hair all the rest of the men had. His eyes showed more expression too. I could easily tell he was a gentle soul. After a minute...or year? He continued to come closer and stopped in front of me.

He extended his hand, it almost pained me to look away from his eyes but I did, just for a quick glance at his hand. I couldn't not look at his eyes, they were to gorgeous. "I'm Seth Clearwater... You must be Kim's friend..." He seemed uncertain and even a little afraid. I didn't want to see that in his features. It made me want to cry.

I nodded and took his hand. "Tessa Montgomery." His skin was scorching, and so soft. It sent electric shocks through my arm. I gave a tentative smile, which he returned full force. His whole face lit up as he broke into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It literally took my breath away.

* * *

**Seth POV:**

I pulled the truck into a spot close to the food stand as everyone came to help unload it. With all the food we had, you would think we were feeding half the world. When in reality we were probably only feeding about thirty people. The sad thing was, there would be no leftovers.

After the food was set up people actually grabbed a plate then started eating. I heard the most beautiful sound ever, a laugh, coming from someone I didn't recognize. I looked to the sound and met the eyes of what looked to be an angel. She was wearing a purple tank top that hugged her perfect curves. With a light tan jacket over that, and a pair of jeans. Her hair fell well over her shoulders and stopped close to her stomach, It was a deep rich black. Her eyes were wide and almost as dark as her hair, with so much depth that you just wanted to swim in them. Her skin was a smooth tan, she was obviously Quillute. It was like my world revolved around her. I could dance to her heart beat.

That's when it hit me; this must be Kim's friend who was spending the summer here. I walked over to her never breaking eye contact. When I reached her I extended my hand, she glanced at it then returned her gaze to my eyes. Did she not want to shake my hand? That stung a little more than a lot. "I'm Seth Clearwater... You must be Kim's friend..." I said with a small pang in my heart. What if she didn't want to know me? I couldn't live with the rejection.

I realized all eyes were on us then studying her and me, trying to gauge our reaction.

She nodded and took my hand and said shyly, "Tessa Montgomery." Her voice was like a chorus of bells in the wind. Then she gave a small smile while her cheeks took on a red undertone, she was blushing. I smiled back broadly. She was perfect. Everything and much, much more, than my wildest dreams. I was now the happiest man alive.

I, Seth Clearwater, had finally _Imprinted_! On the most amazing creature ever, Tessa Montgomery.


	3. Chapter 3

if you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting  
time after time

-Time After Time, Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Tessa POV:**

I was sitting with a small group around the fire that consisted of Kim, Jared, Jacob, Nessie, and...Seth. We were laughing and telling stories. Kim was being the best and trying like hell to keep the subject from wondering to close to my personal life back up north with that step-loser of a man. But Seth kept asking random questions about me, like he wanted to know everything. His eyes barely left my face, but then I wasn't much better. Stealing glaces at him whenever I could. The good thing was he didn't ask about my step dad. Just things like what stuff I liked and stuff I didn't.

But I got some good questions in there too. I found out that his favorite animal was a wolf. Everyone laughed like it was some kind of inside joke. Though when I said it was mine too, they stopped. Seth just seemed in awe, like he couldn't believe it. It was really weird. When the flames died down Jake took little Nessie home. She was no more than eight and had fallen asleep in his arms. You could tell he loved her, like his little sister, the object of his devotion: a tiny sweet girl. He cradled her easily, like he knew the perfect way to hold her.

Shortly after I stood and said, "Well Kim, I'll see you at home."

For once, she looked away from Jared. "Going for a walk on the beach, ain't you." It wasn't a question.

"You know me so well." We laughed.

Then to the rest of the remaining group I said, "I had an awesome time, thanks for inviting me." I smiled "Night everyone..." I looked at them and then to Seth, I blushed and said, "Catch ya later." He nodded.

I turned and headed for the beach. I slipped off my sandals and walked through the sand letting it squish in between my toes. The list of things I had missed just kept piling up. I walked for a little longer then found a pile of drift wood and plopped down on one of the larger pieces. After that I just stared out at the wading water and gazed at the stars a little.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought me out of my daydreams. I looked over to find Seth watching me. When I didn't say anything he asked, "Can I join you?" I scooted over and patted the space next to me, I didn't trust my voice not to squeak, so once again I didn't talk. I barely knew him and he got more of a reaction out of me than any guy had ever hoped for. I was going soft. Ugh!

After a while of him staring at me and me staring at the stars, he finally got up enough nerve to speak, "So...you used to live here, then you moved away?"

I looked at him for a long time; I knew this conversation would end up somewhere I didn't want it to. Yet I cleared my throat and answered him. "Yup."

When he figured out that I wasn't going to say anything else he asked, "Can I ask why?"

"Sure."

He waited, but I didn't say anything. Finally I broke the silence, "Ya gonna ask me or just stare at me some more?"

He seemed taken aback. "What?" He said.

"Are you going to ask why I moved?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I already did?" He said it like a question.

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I laughed, "No you didn't. You asked if you _could_ ask me about it." I laughed again. This is why I didn't have to many friends outside of Kim, she was the only one who could figure out the way my thought process worked. Sarcastically. And a lot of it.

He finally got it and gave a goofy grin. "Nice." Was all he said, which only played to make me laugh harder.

When I sobered, he tried again. "Tessa, Why did you move away."

I sighed, "Didn't you hear about it? La Push isn't that big ya know?"

"No I didn't hear about it. Would you mind telling me?"

I thought some more then cracked a smile and said, "No, I wouldn't mind telling you."

He chuckled this time, he was a quick study. "Tell me, please." All the joking gone. Whoa, can you say bipolar?

He looked deep into my eyes. He really wanted to know. Though I really didn't want to tell him, I just couldn't say no. "My dad died when I was fifteen, in a car wreck going to the gas station. Then my mom married some guy who lived up state."

"Oh, I'm sorry." he whispered. "My dad died last year."

I couldn't believe it. I said the only thing I could think of, "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." We both grew silent for a while. The wind picked up and made me shiver. "Oh, here!" He said sounding concerned. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. God, his whole body was burning up. What was with the Quillute guys and hot body temperatures? I never noticed this before.

The funny thing was, even though I only met him a few hours ago, it felt so right to be in his arms. So I did the unthinkable and snuggled into his side. Then I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. Once again we were silent, but it was peaceful, I could stay like this forever. But of course my body had other plans. I yawned so big that I thought I actually did swallow a bug.

Seth chuckled and said, "Come on, I'll walk you home." I just nodded.

He pulled us both to our feet. I let my arms drop to my sides, but his arms lingered around my waist, as if he didn't want to let go. Unfortunately, I felt the same way. I couldn't believe what this dude was doing to me, and I barely knew him. But what scared me more than ever was if he ever found out about where and what I had been through the past two years. He would think I was fucked up and scorn me. The only two people who knew about the shit was Kim and her mom. Her mom was_ my_ moms best friend and the same went for us. We knew we could count on them, and only them. Kim had even swore not to tell Jared. Which I knew killed her, but she didn't break her promise, and I knew she wouldn't, unless I said she could.

He let go of me and I stepped away quickly, I stretched so he wouldn't think I just wanted to get away. Because that was _so_ not the case in the least, the fact that our skin no longer made contact was enough to make me want to hurl. We walked in silence for a while, but unlike earlier it was loaded and tense, finally I couldn't take it, "Soo...?"

"Do you like your step dad?" He asked.

I stopped walking instantly and felt my features go wide. Seth stopped too and panicked, "Tessa? Are you okay? Please say something. What did I do? TESSA!"

I heard Seth having a heart attack but it barely registered to me. I was having to many flashbacks, and none of them were pleasant. At some point it became an overload and everything went black. I remember falling but the impact on the ground didn't reach my senses.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that half of my body felt like it was on fire. I pried open my eyes and looked to see the one and only Seth Clearwater asleep and holding my hand. I then looked around the room and realized I was back at Kim's house in the spare bed. Kim _and_ Jared were asleep in her bed. I moved to sit up and forgot Seth was holding my hand. I had accidentally snatched it away and woke him up, which was exactly what I trying not to do.

He groaned and opened his eyes sleepily. He looked at his hand, realized he no longer had my hand, then bolted up right."TE-!" He started to scream my name but I clamped my hand over his mouth. Then whisper yelled, "SHHHH!" Then I jerked my head in the direction of my sleeping best friend and her boyfriend.

He glanced over at them and relaxed, I removed my hand slowly, then took his hand and pulled him out to the kitchen. I saw a note on the fridge saying that both mine and Kim's mom had left already, they had said they wanted to go out looking for available houses. We couldn't get our old home back because someone else had bought it. Seth waited until we were seated at the table, then let his mouth go a mile a minute. "Tessa I'm so sorry, whatever I said I didn't mean too. Are you okay? God, I'm so Sorry? I'm _so STUPID_!"

"SETH!" I whisper yelled again. "I'm fine. It wasn't your fault. And NO you are not stupid. You didn't do anything."

He visibly relaxed back into the kitchen chair, looking as if I had lifted a huge weight from his shoulders. Then he looked me square in the eyes and asked, "Then what made you pass out like that?" He seem really concerned.

I sighed and looked out the window above the sink beside us, then whispered, "No."

"No? No what?"

"No to your question- I don't like my stepfather. And lets just leave it at that, okay?" I looked back to him and gave him a cheesy half smile.

He studied me for a minute then said, "Okay...?" But I knew he still wanted to know.

"So, what happened after... you know?" I asked after a minute of loaded silence.

"Well, you started falling and I caught you." So that's why I didn't feel the ground. He had caught me. Huh. "We were about three yards away from here so I carried you in. Kim saw you and panicked. She wanted to knock my lights out, 'cause she thought I hurt you. I laid you in the bed there and called a friend who happens to be a doctor. He came over and said you would be fine."

"Huh. Interesting." He gave me a look like he thought I was insane. I just shrugged, I was used to it. "Does that happen a lot?" I pointed back to Kim's room, where you could clearly hear Jared snoring up a storm.

He looked back and chuckled, "Yeah. All the guys are pretty attached to their...girlfriends."

It was my turn to give the looks of insanity. As if he could read my thoughts he said, "But they don't do anything. Just _sleep_, in the general form of the word. They would never _ever_ take advantage of the girls. Trust me." Once again he looked completely serious, with a faint undertone of longing. But then we both laughed because his stomach growled so loud, that it sounded like an earthquake.

"I'll start cooking, let the two love birds sleep a little longer." To which he nodded, and I moved to the fridge.


	4. Chapter 4

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.

Fall To Pieces, Avril Lavigne

* * *

Jared and Kim woke up while I was in the middle of cooking. I learned last night that the boys could easily eat three cows and still be hungry, so I fixed just about every breakfast food that was in the pantry, fridge, _and_ freezer. We had two pounds of bacon, half a pound of sausage, three cans of biscuits, pancakes, french toast. Every breakfast food in every way possible. Together Kim and I ate probably, two pancakes, four biscuits, two sausage patties, and six strips of bacon, and were about to explode. The boys finished everything else. Even a gallon of milk. EACH!

Before they woke up, I had asked Seth why he had stayed last night. His reply threw me through a loop, "I was worried about you." His eyes had said so much more; he was scared that I wouldn't wake up. At least that's what I got from his eyes, anyway. I still couldn't fathom why someone who had just met me, would be so concerned with my well being.

Now Kim was doing the dishes; that was the agreement sense we were both ten. Whom ever cooked, the other did the dishes. Jared of course, was helping her. "Wow, that was awesome!" Seth gushed for the ump-teenth time.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "I heard you the first twelve times, Seth."

"Yeah, but it was great!" Jared butt in.

"I forgot how good of a cook you were Tess." Kim sighed.

"I think you may have bested Emily's cooking," Jared said, a little astonished.

"Whoa! When did this become a competition?!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to steal any ones job, especially Emily's. She had told me that she adored cooking for everyone; they were like her children.

"It's not, but maybe you could help her out. God knows that's got to be tiring on her." Kim said, like she felt sorry for her. I couldn't blame her.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed. By that time she and Jared were finished with the dishes.

They sat back down at the kitchen table. After a few seconds Seth spoke up, "Umm...Tess?" He called me by the nickname Kim called me. She was normally the only one who used it, but I wasn't going to tell Seth not to. I kind of wanted him too.

"Yes, Seth?" I tilted my head and looked at him.

"Would you wanna hang out with me on the beach today?" I glanced at the clock, it read 10:45. Kim and I hadn't planned anything for today, and was positive Jared wouldn't let her get bored. I looked back to Seth, who looked like a scared puppy. I smiled and said, "I'd like that."

Once again he visibly relaxed, he smiled back. I caught Kim's smile out of the corner of my eye. "How 'bout I meet you there in a little while, considering we're both wearing the same cloths from yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's fine by me." He got up and headed toward the door. "By Kim, Jared. I'll see you in a little while, Tess." He used my nickname again, and it was all I could do not to sigh at the sound of his voice, caressing my name.

* * *

Shortly after Seth had left, Jared kissed Kim goodbye, leaving only the two of us in the house. "So." Kim said, as we walked back to the bedroom.

"So." I said picking out a fresh outfit. I Wanted to take a shower too, but apparently Kim had something on her mind.

"Seth huh?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"What about him?" I played dumb, I knew what she was getting at, but I pretended not to.

"He's really nice..."

"Kim...just spit it out, I have a shower to take." Yup, that was me, Miss Straight To The Point.

"Do you like him?" She rushed out.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy," I responded.

"You know what I mean Tessa. Don't play this game, just answer me." She said sounding almost upset. God what was with everyone being bipolar around here?!

I looked at her intently, "I like him okay? Happy? Doesn't mean I'm gonna do anything about it. Not here for a summer romance.... I'm here to get away from--" I broke off and looked away. Tears immediately sprung to my eyes, threatening to spill over. I fought them back and won out, just barely though.

"Oh, Tess!" Kim rushed and hugged me, we were about the same height, so the hug worked out well. "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to! God, I hate him! He's gonna ruin everything! He's not even here, and he's fucking everything up!" She tightened her grip, like she said something she wasn't supposed to. "He fucked you up! UGH!"

"Yeah, he did. I just don't want to let myself trust..." I trailed off, not knowing how to say what I was getting at.

"Oh, Tessa! Seth, he would never... He couldn't! You could trust him with anything! ANYTHING! And I mean that!" She whispered, trying to sooth me.

"Yeah, you know that, but I don't and I just..." I trailed off again, feeling the tears return.

"I know twin, I know." She smoothed her hand over my hair, trying to calm me down. "Go take your bath. I'm sorry I brought it up."

With that she walked out of the room and went toward the den. I stood there, trying not to ball like a baby. After I was able to gain some composer I went to the bathroom, undressed, turned the water on as hot as it would go, and jumped in.

But while I was washing my hair, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer....


	5. Chapter 5

If you're the bird whenever we pretend it's summer  
Then I'm the worm, I know the part, it's such a bummer  
But fair is fair, if my segments get separated  
I'll scream and you'll be there

-The Bird And The Worm, Owl City

* * *

**Seth POV:**

I was sitting in the same place Tess and I had been. I could faintly smell her scent, the rain had washed most of it away. But she was still there. I took out my phone and looked at the time; it was nearly 11:40. I was starting to think she wasn't going to show, maybe she just said that she would so I would leave her alone. I mean, when I told her I had stayed last night because I was worried, she looked stunned. She hadn't said anything to me till Kim and Jared got up. I bet she thought I was a creep. I didn't even know hardly anything about her. Though I wished I did.

That's when I started thinking- Why didn't she like her stepfather? Was it because, she felt that he was trying to replace her father? That's probably it, lots of teens feel that way when a parent gets remarried. Maybe I could meet him when he comes down. They were moving back, I knew that. But... Tessa had said that her and her mom were moving back, what about her step dad. Why wasn't he here? Was her mom divorcing him? Why? And why had it caused her to faint when I asked her about her stepfather?

The sound of approaching foot steps pulled me from my rambling thoughts. I smelled her scent. She did come. She really wanted to spend the day with me. I looked up and smiled. I was overjoyed at the thought that she did like me. I walked over to her, she gave a shy smile, then averted her eyes. That's when reality swarmed me. Her eyes had a rim of red around them, like she had been crying. What happened? She was fine when I left. If Jared or Kim had hurt her, I was _so_ going to _kill_ Jared. I would never do anything to someones Imprint. I could never. But especially now. Now that I knew what it was like. The complete devotion, the joy, the...love.

"Tessa? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" My voice cracked with anger and I started shaking. Oh God, I needed to calm down. If I phased, we were both screwed. Specifically me. She would get hurt. And I would die if I hurt her.

She looked back to me, and she turned that frown upside down. "No, I'm fine Seth. No one hurt me. I promise. Kim and I just uh... had a talk." There's something else I learned about her; she was a good liar. Only the fact that she was my Imprint told me she was lying. Kim. I would find out what they had been "talking" about.

She looked out to the ocean and sighed, but it wasn't sad. It was happy. "I really missed everything about La Push. Even the school." She laughed, and I joined her. Her laugh was intoxicating. My thoughts from before broke back into my mind. Where was her step dad? I wanted to ask her, but was afraid she would freak out again.

"This place really does get under your skin." I added after a moment.

"You have no idea. Until your whole world comes crashing down." I looked at her hard, waiting for tears, or anger, something negative. But I got a positive, she just kept surprising me. She moved her eyes from the ocean, and met mine, she had to tilt her head back though. I wanted to laugh. Then she smiled up at me. "You know my dad always took me to the cliffs, we would lay up there for hours, just talking. When I turned twelve, that's when he started taking me cliff diving." She laughed at the memory, her eyes glazed over as she remembered it.

"My dad took me cliff diving a couple times, too." I smiled, and looked to the cliffs.

"Huh. They thought a lot a like." She said looking to the same place I was.

"_We're_ a lot alike." I whispered looking down at her, seeing her face light up with the memories of her real father. I wished I could make her smile like that.

She looked at me and just stared for a minute. "Yeah, I guess so." She said in a small voice. She looked like a wounded bird, needing some comfort. So that's what I gave. Because I would always give her what she needed. I pulled her into my arms and just held her, letting her know, that I knew what she was going through. Letting her know that I was here for her. Then she did something that shocked me to the high heavens. She wrapped her small arms around my waist and sniffled. I just held her tighter.

"Maybe we could go cliff diving sometime?" I made it a question, so she knew that it was her choice. We could do what ever she wanted.

"That would be nice. Haven't been sense my dad past." She looked up from our embrace and gave me a small smile. I released her and she turned and started walking down the beach, and I followed her. I would always follow her. Always.

Man did I need a shrink. I was so turning into a stalker over a girl I just met _yesterday_!

We walked a little ways in silence. It was comfortable. Then she looked toward me and asked, "How old are you, Seth?"

I felt my face heat up, I hoped she couldn't tell with my skin tone. "Umm... I just turned sixteen."

She looked surprised, "Really? You look more like twenty-three to me?" Her voice mirrored her face.

I sighed, did I just ruin everything? "Yeah, I don't look my age."

"Well thank you Mister Obvious. I got that much when you said you were sixteen." She giggled and I grinned down at her.


	6. Chapter 6

You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough  
Will I ever be by your side

-Angels In The Night, Basshunter

* * *

**Tessa POV:**

After the little teary-eyed session I had had with Seth, things got really peaceful. We walked along the beach, and sat on driftwood, and talked. There had also been quite a lot of laughter included. Seth was a sweet guy. And he always made sure I was comfortable, like a good _man_ should, not like that weasel E--!! No. I was not going to let my thoughts wonder to things like that. I was going to focus on how much fun Seth was, or the way he always knew how to make me smile, or how _his_ smile lit up the world, though it was so gloomy, or that his eyes were the deepest most beautiful color ever, or even the way his muscles rippled when he moved, or--

Whoa, whoa, whoa! When had I started thinking like that?! It was 3:30 in the afternoon of the SECOND day of me knowing him! What the hell was I thinking?! I _was not_ going to get involved with any man! God, my mom always says that not every man is like step loser but he had pretty much ruined men for me. I was not going to trust them, that was the last thing I wanted to do. Get caught up in someone only to have them stab you in the back! Literally! No way! Never! Uh-uh! Not me!

"Hey Tess? You okay?" Seth's soft voice pulled me back to reality, once again. I just looked at him. I had been zoning a lot, ever sense I got here. Maybe it was the fact that I was finally free had me on edge, thinking it could end at any moment. Which it very well could. Mom had sent out the divorce papers this morning, that had been the first thing she had told me that she was going to do when we arrived.

Finally I responded, "Yeah, I just spaced, sorry. What were you saying?" Giving an apologetic smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to drive up to Port Angeles for some grub?"

"Oh, sure! That sounds great!" My face lit up, and it was all I could do to keep my thoughts from thinking that this was technically a date.

* * *

The car ride wasn't long, considering Seth drove like a pogo stick on crack. (I didn't know how his old ford pick-up still ran. But it did. I hardly had the chance to scream at him about being safe, when I couldn't breath because I was laughing so hard. He was the funniest, coolest, sweetest, hottest--! Dammit I did it again! I kept thinking of all those things, but differently, and I was noticing little tiny things, like how his arms flexed when he turned the steering wheel. Or how his hair shined when the gloomy light caught it just right. What was wrong with me!?!?! No way was this normal! I just met him and all I wanted to do was lean over those few short inches and just...press my...lips to--! UGH! there I go _again_!

"Hey Tess?" Seth asks noticing the fact that I was staring, AGAIN!

"Umm.... Yeah?" I say, shaking my head and trying to clear it of inappropriate things.

"Where do you wanna go to eat?"

"Oh," I looked around, studying the restaurants. Seth had slowed down when we got to the town. "It's been so long, I don't know, you choose. I trust you," Why had I just said that? I think I meant it? No, wait. I _had_ meant it! That realization was like a lightening bolt to my brain. I was positive I could trust him with anything. Just like Kim had said. Oh, I was so having the biggest epiphany of a life time! That's when my conviction set in, permanently. From now on, I wouldn't dodge him. If he wanted to know about E-erik... then I would tell him. No matter how painful.

Seth looked as shocked as I did, by my word choice. But then he smiled to himself, "Okay, if you trust me so much, close your eyes. It'll be a surprise." He teased, yet I could tell he honestly wanted to see if I really did trust him. Like he just needed to see it, or possibly hear it again to make _himself_ believe it.

I understood where he was coming from. I wanted to know just how much I trusted him too. How far I could push myself on this little "epiphany." So I turned toward him in my seat and closed my eyes as tight as they would go. I inhaled deeply trying to remain calm. I didn't like feeling vulnerable, and that's exactly what I was doing. Putting myself in a vulnerable position. I just kept telling myself that I could trust him. _I could trust him.... Just like Kim said, with anything. I could trust him with anything. _I kept chanting that and breathing deeply, trying to keep the fact that I was having a panic-attack from covering my features. If Seth noticed, he didn't say anything. God bless him for that.

After a while I felt the car slow down, "Okay, you can open them." He said, a smile in his voice. I opened my eyes and were met with his, and as his voice had given away, a wide grin was plastered to his face. It took my breath away.

"Well, are you gonna look?" He asked after a few seconds, trying not to chuckle.

"Oh!" I gasped, blushing. I turned to look out my window, where Seth's had wandered. I slowly looked to where he was, a little reluctantly, all I wanted to do was stare into his deep emotional eyes. But I did, and what I saw was something that I did _not_ expect, right there in front of me was a place I had not been in what seemed like ages.

There it was-- Charley's! Every weekend Kim and I would beg our moms to bring us here. They had the best steak in the world. It was juicy and melted in you mouth. Plus the baked potatoes were the size of the Empire State Building. They came with EVERYTHING! Anything and everything you could ever want on a baked potato, and more.

I turned to look at Seth and he had a light smile still on his face. "How did you know?" I was utterly shocked. How could he have known that I loved this place. We only met yesterday! I know I kept bringing that little factor up, but he kept making me. The way he was with me, it was like he already knew what to do to make me blush, or send my heart racing. Like my perfect match.... Dammit, there I go again.

He smiled a little wider, "Kim talks about this place all the time, saying that this was your favorite place to eat."

I blushed again and said, "You know it was my dad that first brought me here, he was the one who mainly had the firsts with me...." _But my mom had the worst first of the century._ I added mentally.

"Well, are we just going to drool through the window or go in and eat?" He said teasingly.

"I forgot my money back at the house!" I shrieked. Oh my God. Shit. How could I have done that, we past right by Kim's on the way to Seth's to get his truck. Dammit!

"That's okay, I got it." He said getting out of the truck.

"No. I couldn't let you do that." I said following him. When I finally managed to get down without killing myself, he was waiting by my door. When I stepped away he closed for me.

"Sure you can. I asked you-- I'll pay." He said with a bright smile. Of course, I don't think this kid has stopped smiling sense he came out his momma sixteen years ago.

I thought about that trying like hell not to think of this as a date. But it kept growing increasingly hard, especially when he said things like that. "And if _I_ had asked _you_...?"

"Then I guess you would still be in the truck wishing you had some money." He smiled again, and I did too, laughing like a school girl.

We walked to the door and Seth opened it for me, ushering me inside first. Could he be anymore of a gentlemen. When I stepped in, my nose was assaulted by the familiar, delicious aroma of Charley's cooking. I immediately looked to the wall next to me. And just as I had hoped, the picture of Kim the staff and me was still hanging on the wall. We had been favorites, as I'm sure you could tell. I smiled at it, remembering the day we took it. Seth followed my line of vision and did a double take. He looked at me quizzically, but I smiled wider a headed toward the the hosts' post. I would tell him later.

Of course the hostess was a tall thin blond with sea green eyes. She was taller than me, but then again, I _was_ only average height. She was about eight inches shorter than Seth, were I was more around two and a half feet shorter. Why I noticed that, I would rather not think about. When she saw Seth her eyes widened and she puffed out her breasts, which her uniform already made seem large and perky. I don't think I have ever been so pissed off, annoyed, and even...jealous in my whole life. And that was saying something.

As I was expecting; she completely ignored me, but gave Seth her best boy-catching smile. Then with a put-on deep and seductive tone of voice she said, "welcome to Charley's, my name is Anna. How may I help you?"

"Table for two, please." Seth answered her, giving her his usual smile. "Somewhere private too, if you don't mind." When he said that she glanced at me with nothing but contempt.

"Sure, follow me." She lead us to a booth in a corner behind a half-wall. "Your sever will be right with you," Of course she only spoke to Seth and acted like I was invisible. Blond bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Hero, Enrique Iglesias

* * *

Seth had taken us back to his house after we had ate. We were the only ones there. His mom had married Police Cheif Swan and moved in with him, so it was just Seth and his older sister Leah. It was so lovely. It was a one story cottage type that had three bedrooms; just enough for their family. I loved it, it was cute and had that woman's touch.

Seth had shown me his room after he'd gone to change into some sweats... without a shirt. I had no idea how he could stand it, but with the body temperature that I had noticed about him, I doubted he would get sick. His house was tucked in a little clearing a short ways into the forest. Where we were currently sitting on his front porch, drinking coke.

We sat in silence for a while and just looked into the forest and drank our cokes, but eventually Seth had a question for me. "Why isn't your step-dad here?" He looked at me, and I could see the concern on his face that matched his voice.

Why did he have to bring it up? I was doing good, not thinking about it, but no, he couldn't leave it alone.... But I wanted to tell him. I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. I promised myself that I would answer his questions, I knew there would be more questions. I took another deep breath and said, "My mom is divorcing him." There that wasn't so hard, just as long as I didn't think of the reasoning to said divorce.

"why?"

I sighed, But I remembered my promise again. "He wasn't who we thought he was..." I looked away from him, so that he couldn't see the tears threatening to spill over.

"What does that mean?" He asked, trying to catch my gaze. But I didn't want him to know how much this hurt.

After another deep steadying breath, I said. "He did some things...we didn't like...."

I knew he could tell that I was avoiding the truth, it was just hard to tell people this, but with him it was a little easier, I _wanted_ to tell him everything. To let him hold me while I cried, let him be there for me. Let him be my protector.... But I didn't know if he would turn out like my step-dad either....

Seth put his hand lightly under my chin and turned my face up to look him in the eyes. When he saw the tears, worry played out more than his curiosity. He asked, "What did he do?"

I looked into his warm chocolate eyes, so expressive, so understanding, so strong. The tears welled and fell down my cheeks. "He raped me!" I cried. I couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears spilled over, the sobs came. I cried. I cried my heart out, I cried out all my pain from the past two years.... Everything. I held nothing back.

I don't know how long I cried for, my sobs were deep and shook me down to my core. Seth had pulled me into his lap and was rocking me back and forth murmuring softly. Things like, " Its okay.... Don't worry..." he made soft shushing noises while letting me know that he didn't actually want me to be quiet. But what calmed me most and made things a little better was the words he whispered most frequently: "I'm here."

He was there, not just physically but in every aspect of the word. He was there. I could hold him; he could hold me. He protected me.... With that thought I was able to stop the sobs and just let silent tears trail down my cheeks. But I was still shaking, it was like and earthquake. I finally took in my surroundings. I was still in Seth's lap, he was still cradling me, but he was the one shaking. Violently.

I pulled back to get a better look. He had his jaw set so firmly that I thought his teeth would shatter from the force. He wasn't looking at me. He was staring into the trees, he looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"S-seth?" I stuttered. Scared he would snap. Was he mad at me? Had I done something wrong?

* * *

SPOV

"S-Seth?" I heard her voice call my name. It was the only thing that could reach me in my rage.

I looked down and saw her expression. She looked terrified. Her form blurred a little. That's when I realized that I was shaking. O God. I needed to calm down. What if I phased? God, I would never forgive myself. But the thought of that son of a bitch touching her like that.... He was supposed to be a father figure, not some pervert from an alley way.

No. I couldn't think about that. Not with her so close, I wouldn't hurt her anymore than she already was. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and counted to ten. After I exhaled I asked, "Did you call the cops?"

"I told my mom...." She whispered.

"And.....?" I leaned closer to her and held her tighter. So she would know I was here for her.

"She didn't believe me...the first time..." She laid her head on my chest.

"WHAT?" I felt her cringe. I hadn't meant to scare her but I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. Her own mother! How could she think she was lying about something like that?

"He had never done anything to make her think that he would. He was nice to us and was a good stepfather... He told her that I was just trying to get attention and separate them because I thought he was trying to replace my actual dad...." I had no idea how hard this must be for her, especially sense we'd only know each other for two days. I stared at the trees. Trying to stay calm and strong for her.

I felt her take a deep breath before she continued. "You know what I said?" She asked, with anger and loathing in her voice.

"What?" I said using all my practice at self-control.

"I said that he could go ahead and try to replace my father. That he would never be my dad and that the next time he should go fuck himself." She gave a short hick-up, which I'm sure was supposed to be a dark chuckle, but just didn't make it.

I smiled, then realized something she said earlier. "What did you mean by 'the first time?'"

She sighed heavily, her shoulder heaving against my chest. "The second time mom confronted him about it. He left bruises where he had held me down. They started yelling...that's when he hit her." She cringed into me and I rubbed my hand soothingly against her back. "Two months later...after a lot of sneaking around and planning...we left."

"That bastard!" I spat.

She laughed weakly, "You just figuring that out?" She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Did you call the police?" I asked again.

"No."

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Hes a lawyer. For criminals. He's all buddy buddy with some very dangerous people, who owe him a 'huge favor' for 'getting them off.'" She said, sounding more scared than ever.

"So that's why he's so fucked up." I said, venomously. Mainly to myself, but I felt her shoulders shake again as she chuckled dryly. Working for sick jailbirds finally pushed him over.

"Now you know my story..." She whispered. And if it's possible I held her tighter, without suffocating her. "You won't tell anyone will you?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Never."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey readers! I was completely stuck with what i wanted next! it was so frustrating! I managed another chapter though, but it was only 'cause I time jumped forward about two weeks. Then I couldn't figure out a song i wanted to go with it so i winged it, ;) sorry if it doesn't make sense, plus im pissed at my self because its sooooooo short. plus im sorry its not very eventful. i think this is my most terrible chapter ever...

i hope you enjoy! leave me lots of reviews! :)

* * *

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

You And Me, Lifehouse

* * *

Two weeks had past since I had told Seth about my step-dad. Kim knew that I had told him. She was really surprised, but then she wasn't, like she knew I would tell him. God, I really don't remember her being such a know-it-all. But that had reminded me to ask her about keeping secrets from me, she had looked sad and said it wasn't her place, which lead to me thinking of Jared. Was it his secret? Probably, but I let it go. If she couldn't tell me, then okay. I would deal with it. Maybe.

Seth had started coming over when Jared did. We would then split off together. Though the four of us would some times do things together, like play a game or watch a movie. Most the time we would go to Sam and Emily's where everyone would be eating, and I had been named Emily's right-hand girl. My mom hadn't found a house yet; Kim's mom went out with her every day. They had found some possibilities but they had already been sold.

I really had missed La Push. This was my home. In the past days I had stopped thinking I was gonna see Eric, the step-loser, where ever I went. I didn't have nightmares, I didn't cry as much, and when I did Seth was there to hold me. I started to trust Seth. In fact, I started to trust everyone I hung out with. I was currently with Kim down at the beach, Seth and Jared were meeting us a little later. So now we had a little girl time. Of course Kim wanted to talk about Jared most of the time, but she was interested in tormenting me...again.

"You've been a lot better since you told Seth about Erik." She observed.

"Yeah." I said, then looked out to the wading water. I took a deep breath, inhaling the salty smell, then said, "I don't feel scared anymore. Like every time I look behind me I'm gonna see him..." I said voicing my thoughts from before. I took another deep breath and continued. "That feeling is gone..."

Kim was quiet, I guess considering what that meant. I was doing the same thing. The thing that got me was that I always felt safest when Seth was close. I had only known him for a short while and yet...it felt like a life time. Seth was a gentle soul. And he was always smiling. On bad days when I actually cried, he made me smile and laugh even though I was scared and upset. He was the best part of my day.

"Do you like him?" Kim asked suddenly, with a look of not just curiosity but hope.

I sighed. This wasn't the first time she had asked me this. She made a point to ask every other day, and I would just ignore her. I considered ignoring her again, but after a minute of silence I whispered, "Yes."

Kim smiled a kind understanding smile, that lasted a second, then she looked up and her smile turn happy and blissful. I raised my head, and looked to where she was looking and sure enough, about five yards away was Seth and Jared. I met Seth's eyes.

That's when a smile spread on my mouth as well.

* * *

**SPOV**

Jared and I had just got done with patrol. We had asked Sam if we could patrol together, since our girls where always together. We ran back to Jared's and got his truck. Jake had tuned the engine and ran so quiet that it was just a hum in the background to our ears.

Today we were taking the girls into Port Angeles to do somethings that they wanted to do, like always. Jared said that Kim wanted to go to the book store, which I knew Tessa would also like doing. And as I had expected, They wanted to eat at Charley's. I liked Charley's, they had really good steaks, just like Tessa had said when I had taken her.

We pulled up to the beach a few minutes later, where we were meeting the girls and hopped out. As soon as I saw Tessa a little ways away, my heart started fluttering, like it always did when I saw her. We were walking quick to get to them, but when I registered Tessa's expression, I started to run, but Jared put an arm across my chest to stop me. I looked at him in rage. He was trying to keep me from my Imprint, when she was clearly upset. But he put his finger to his lips. My rage melted into questioning. But he just pointed to his ear.

That's when I heard them talking. I took the time to look at their expressions. Kim looked concerned and hopeful. "You've been a lot better since you told Seth about Erik." Kim said observantly.

"Yeah." She said. I itched closer to hear better. Tessa was looking out at the ocean, like she was trying to read it, like the answers she was looking for were just written on the rolling waves. I saw Tessa begin to say something. I listened closer. "I don't feel scared anymore. Like every time I look behind me I'm gonna see him... That feeling is gone..." she said quietly.

"Do you like him?" Kim asked after a minute. Was she talking about me? I sidled closer again, I wanted to know what she thought of me. Hell, I _needed_ to know. Tessa was quiet. She was still looking out at the waves. Hope started to drain from me. Pain became apparent on my face, I could feel it. I didn't think she was going to answer. Apparently Kim didn't either, because shock crossed her features when Tessa said, "Yes."

I smiled at the one tiny, simple word. I could have flown to her right then, and it was all I could do to remain silent. I couldn't believe it. In such a short time, she had come from being quiet, scared and hurt, to trusting, and _liking_ me. Kim smiled at her words, like I knew I was. She was about to say something else but caught sight of us. She smiled at Jared.

Tessa saw her and followed her gaze. She rolled her eyes when she saw Jared, not that he noticed, he was to busy staring back at Kim. Tessa turned her gaze to me and the brightest most beautiful smile spread across her face and her eyes twinkled in the gray light. I closed the distance quickly and pulled her up from the rock she was on and spun her around while she giggled like a little girl. I buried my face into her neck and breathed in her sweet smell. I could stay like this forever.

With a new skip in my step and the prospect of getting closer to Tessa, I lead her back to the truck, to take her and Kim to Port Angeles. And I had no doubt today would be blissful.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey readers! I hope you like this chapter! ****In this chapter I switch back and forth from Seth to Tessa's P.O.V. I really wanted you to see both their reactions to the events in this chapt.**** As always leave me lots of comments saying how much u like it or how u didn't or suggestions... whatever you want, I'm really good with criticism, makes me a better writer!**** Also I tried to make this a really LONG chapter, I don't know if it worked out well****. **

**You tell me... (lol) SOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

** (Drum roll, please!) Here's chapter 9!**

* * *

Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place  
It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now

Bubbly, Colbie Caillat

* * *

**Tessa POV**

Apparently, as a rule, all guys drove fast, because Jared drove even faster than Seth. Also, I was placed in the backseat with Seth- and thanks to Kim and my new found admission, being so close to him made my heart beat a mile a minute. Then going along the bumpy road to Port Angeles, I guess you could say I was petrified. The thing that got me was that when Seth drove this fast, it didn't scared me in the least. But oh, no, you put Jared behind the wheel, and I'm ready to jump from the vehicle. I just didn't understand it...or like it. But I knew what the difference was: Jared wasn't Seth. I completely and totally trusted Seth. Jared on the other hand...not so much. Plus if that wasn't enough, Seth took up nearly the whole back. He had to slouch down so he wouldn't hit his head. And of course he chose to sit behind Jared, who had his chair back as far back as it would go, so Seth had to spread his knees wide to be comfortable-ish. Which entailed his leg touching mine and was practically on top of me, making my body tingle. And if I looked out of the corner of my eye and tilted my head just right, I could see the swell of his-! I quickly glance away and out the window, tuning out all thoughts of Seth or atleast trying. But he swarmed my brain. Plus I was trying like hell not to blush and draw attention to myself. Only letting myself think about mundane topics, like if I would get a book from the store if I found one or what movie we would go see.

I almost jumped right through the roof when Seth put his arm over the back of the seat, pulling me from my thoughts. Feeling his warmth washing over the back of my neck, raising the hairs, made me want to jump him even more than I already did. But all I could think about was that I wanted him to lean his arm down and wrap it around me. I wanted him to pull me into his muscular form, and I would lean my head on his fore-arm, since I couldn't reach his shoulder. I thought of a million different things that I wanted him to do, all in a matter of seconds.

I could not believe myself, it had been two _weeks_ since I had met him, and I was acting like I'd known him for months! I hated this craving for him, but I couldn't get enough of him. When Seth wasn't around, I could hardly function. Something that I noticed Kim would do if Jared wasn't around. Did that mean that I loved Seth? Were we suppose to be together? How? I mean, I liked him, but...?how could things be going so _fast_? And why me...? Seth deserved so much more than a fucked up chick like me, I was on the run with my mom from her crazy EX-husband! Seth had a normal life to live, he didn't need to be constantly watching his _and_ my backs, or to hold me at unpredictable moments for random increments of time while I cried. But when I told him about Erik, he seemed really pissed, like he wanted to kill someone, like just the thought... I just didn't understand, and I really, really wanted too. I gave up trying to put things together, I guess it will find its own course. I smiled as a quote came into my head: "Whatever happens, happens." Seth gave me a questioning look, but I smiled wider and shook my head.

But then I groaned as a song by Justin Beiber came on the radio. Kim turned the radio up louder and her and Jared started to make their own lyrics to his girly voice. They were calling him names that would make my grandfather roll over in his grave. Seriously, they were very inappropriate. Seth and I couldn't breath we were laughing so hard, both of us were shaking with it. Seth had both arms wrapped around his stomach, like his gut would explode with laughter if he didn't hold onto it. I got a bad coughing spell and nearly coughed up my spleen, and in seeing this made Seth sober instantly, he patted me lightly on the back. He didn't know that the gesture only made me start hyperventilating. Eventually, I was okay and was able to breath normally,well as normally as I could with Seth's delightfully hot hand rubbing my back. I looked at Seth to tell him thanks, but when I turned my head I wished I hadn't.

I hadn't realized how close he was to me and when I turned my head my lips brushed his. He froze and I jumped, but didn't move away. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, turning my dark skin even darker. I looked up and could barley tell that he was blushing too. I looked at his eyes and regretted it. His eyes...they were perfect, so deep and caring, his kind soul. Staring at him I could also see a fire burning in their depths. His hand was still on my back and my skin burned, not because of his body temperature- which I could swear turned up a degree or two- but because my body was on sensory overload. I could feel his breath against my lips, sweet and warm. My heart hammered in my chest, I was positive he could hear it. I glanced down at his lips, seeing his tongue running across the bottom one, wetting it. All the while my eyes followed the motion hungrily, but I looked back to his gorgeous eyes when it disappeared into his mouth again.

My mind started to argue with my heart. Did I want this? Hell, yes! For Seth to kiss me, it just seemed right, but then, what if I started to have flashbacks and completely freaked. But looking into those eyes, seeing them grow dark with lust, yet he remained still, waiting till I was ready, I knew that he would stop if I wanted, no matter what. Now that both vital organs were on the same page, with one single conclusion: Kiss him with all you had. Seth started to pull away, I could see worry in his eyes, yet again. But my hands, moving of their own accord, grasped for the collar of his T-shirt, stopping him. I looked at him through my lashes, when our eyes connected I started to lean up. I could feel his breath again, coming faster now. My eyes drifted close and so did his, our noses brushed, the slightest bit and we paused, from the shock of that simple touch. I inhaled his scent; he smelled like the forest and barely a touch of...Old Spice, maybe? Either way, it was intoxicating, making my fuzzy brain, grow more hazy. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his body, but keeping our lips barely apart. I slid my hands up his chest, and sighed. _So close_, my mind sighed, _yet _so_ far away._

I felt him lean down, painfully slow. His lips just brushing against mine, and then... "We're here!" Kim squealed happily from the front seat. Seth and I jumped as far apart as possible in the confines of the truck, I blushed such a deep red, I was almost purple. I could not believe I almost kissed Seth, while Jared and Kim sat in the front. I was so not into the whole PDA ((Personal Display of Affection)) I quick jumped out the car and slammed the door shut. But my torture was apparently just beginning. Kim grabbed my hand and dragged me inside as fast as she could, at first I thought she was rescuing me. I thought wrong.

"SPILL!" She whispered once we at the far edge of the ladies room.

"What are you talking about?" I seriously didn't know, I was still dazed from before with...Seth.

"You nearly kissed Seth!" she whisper yelled.

"Wait... You saw?" I nearly shouted. She remained quiet, I had my answer. "And you _stopped_ me?"

"Well, I didn't know you were about to kiss until I looked back as I shouted," She defended herself. "I saw how red you were outside the car, and felt really bad, I know how you are with your PDA fetish"

"It's not a_ fetish_! I just like to keep my personal life _personal_, not make out while my best friend is standing there _watching_!" I defended, sounding very much like a twelve-year-old.

After a minute Kim sighed, "Yeah, I know. Sorry." She opened her arms wide.

I quickly stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's okay... You didn't do anything wrong." I squeezed her tight.

After we let go a few minutes later she asked, "Did you want to kiss him?" Looking very concerned, I knew why.

I looked at a mirror hanging behind Kim and saw that my dark skin had returned to its' natural color, but was now slowly growing darker. I looked back to Kim. "So much..." I whispered, now looking down at my dirty vans.

"Even though...?" I knew what she was getting at. My fears...

"No." I smiled slightly. "I never felt safer. Or more...loved." I turned and left the restroom before she could ask anymore questions.

* * *

**Seth POV- the almost kiss!**

Wow.

The only word that could even begin to describe what I was feeling. Tessa. Her name, the things I would do just to be able to say her name. She was my world. How I could have ever functioned properly without her...I will never know. With my arms wrapped around her waist, her body pushed up against mine from my tight embrace, it just sent shivers up and down my spine.

You see, we were in the back seat of Jared's truck, while Jared and Kim were in the front. They had started to sing to a song sung by some girl with a guy sounding voice or something, completely shitting on it. Tessa and I had started to laugh, I was rolling until I heard Tess start to cough badly. I had immediately tried to help, patting her on the back. It scared the shit out of me, seeing her having difficulty breathing, my Imprint. I couldn't stand it. But she regained her breath. Then she turned with a light smile running across her full lips. And when she did...our lips touched the slightest bit. I hadn't realized I had leaned down like that.

We sat frozen for a few seconds. She stared up at my eyes and I could see her beautiful tan skin turn a shade darker. I felt mine heat up also, as well as the rest of my body. My hand was resting on her back and the sensation of our skin touching, even through the thick material of her sweater, was enough to make my head spin. I could hear her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. Then, suddenly, she glanced down at my lips, only then did I realize I had ran my tongue over the bottom one. When her eyes returned to mine, they seemed distant, like she wasn't completely there.

A line formed between her brow and her eyes, I could just see a hint of fear hidden in their dark depths. That's when it hit me. She _was_ scared, she had a right to be. We had only known each other for two weeks, plus she was traumatized from that Mother Fucking Ass..._Erik! _But the rage coursing through my veins was quickly replaced by worry. Worry for my Imprint. I started to pull back, but when I did her hands flew to grasp my shirt. Her eyes changed, I saw conviction in them, something that hadn't been there before. She started to lean towards me. My heart suddenly jumped from my chest to my throat. I pulled her closer while my breathing came even harsher than before. With every breath, her essence was laced with the oxygen. I could taste her. Her sweet perfume that smelled of blackberries and vanilla, plus her hair that smelled like strawberries.

Our noses brushed and we paused. We were so close it was almost painful. _Just reach out a kiss her stupid_, my mind screamed. I began to lean in, both our eyes closed. I could almost feel her soft lips, prolonging the moment was to much effort, I made to lean forward and grasp her lips with mine. And Right as I did

"WE'RE HERE!" Kim's gleeful trill echoed through my head, racking it. Scaring the shit out of me. The two of us jumped apart so fast, I'm surprised we didn't get whiplash. My mind raced, I had almost kissed my Imprint. Almost.


	10. Chapter 10

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Tessa POV**

We were now on our way to the movies after we had eaten at Charley's. Seth and I were still in the back of Jared's truck, which I kind of liked, Seth was like a big masculine teddy bear. A comfort zone of sorts. I looked over to him, we hadn't spoken since we had almost kissed. I didn't exactly know why, we just hadn't, I guess I was to embarrassed, and from the looks I had seen on his face at the diner, I think he was being hard on himself. Once or twice I had caught him looking at me. Other times he would be staring off in the distance looking torn and guilty. God, how I hoped he didn't feel ashamed for _almost _kissing me. God, knew how much I had wanted to kiss him as well. I had no regrets. Seth was perfect, It was I who was the messed up one, the one to blame, the one who should feel guilty. I knew I had told Kim that my fears weren't a problem when it came to Seth, but now, I knew that wasn't completely true. Sitting in the confined space of the backseat I realized how terrified I really was of him. Every time his leg brushed mine, I wanted to flinch away and scream my head off. Every time I thought of kissing him, I wanted to puke and pull my hair out. Why? Simple: Erik. Even miles away he was still fucking with my life. God, how I hated that man. He was a horrible, disgusting creature and at a time he had even made me hate my own mother. The only person I had left, and he had snatched her away from me, just like he took my virginity...

I flashed back to the first time he had raped me.

_My mom had just got home from work and was cooking dinner. I ran from my room, which I had locked myself in as soon as he had let me go, and down the wooden steps and entered the kitchen. I found her with her back to me at the oven. I ran and wrapped my arms around her waist. She froze for a second until she realized what was going on. She turned in my embrace and hugged me to her. For a while she just held me, then she led me to the kitchen table where she sat and then pulled me into her lap. She laid my head on her shoulder and stroked my hair_. _She whispered soothing non-since words in my ear and rocked gently. _

_When I had calmed enough to speak, she asked quietly,"Whats wrong sweet heart?"_

_"ERIK!" I cried. I lifted my head and looked around the kitchen, I new he had left a long time ago, to take care of business and that he wouldn't be back for a long time...but it felt like he would just pop out of thin air and slam me into the wall...again._

_"Whats wrong with Erik? Is he hurt?" She sounded scared. I understood why. She had already lost one husband, she didn't want to lose another, but I hoped to the high heavens he died in a horrible 'accident.'_

_"No." I cried._

_"Then whats wrong with him?"_

_"Nothing mom!"_

_"Then...?"_

_"HE RAPED ME!" I screamed at the top my lungs. Mom flinch and covered the ear I had just busted. I wrapped my arms around her neck and held her tight.  
_

_Then realization kicked in, "Wha..."_

_"He. Raped. Me." I cried harder, making each word a sentence, so she would understand._

_"That's not funny Tessa Anne!" She sounded angry._

_"Mom! I'm not lying! Please believe me!" I squeezed her tighter.  
_

_"I don't want to hear it! I new you resented him, but God, Tessa, this is way to far!" She was in denial. I couldn't blame her, he had NEVER done anything to make her believe that he would do something like this, but he had, and she didn't believe me. But I was still her daughter! God dammit! She _should_ believe me. I had never lied before. Never done anything to make her feel like I was untrustworthy.  
_

_"But mom! I swe-!" She interrupted me.  
_

_"ENOUGH!" She stood, causing me to stand as well. "GO TO YOUR ROOM! THIS INSTANT! I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE EVENING!"_

_"But...!" I started pleading, begging her to understand that I was telling the truth._

_"No buts, young lady! NOW!" She pointed to the stairs._

_I turned and ran, and when I got to my room I slammed the door closed, making sure I locked it and that the dresser was firmly in front of it. I threw myself onto the bed. I had never cried so much. Not even when I lost my dad. The one person who would have always believed me. The one man I could always trust, always count on. _

_And he had been ripped from my grasp, where I was then thrown into a torturous and unfair Hell. _

I felt the truck slow to a stop and heard the engine cut off, I looked out the window to see that we were at the theater. Jared came around to open Kim's door for her. He even made a big deal of bowing as she past him, causing her to giggle like a little girl. I even smiled, I was happy for my Kimmy, I was even happy for Jared. It was hard to not see the clear devotion he had for her. He was lucky to have Kim, and he very well knew it.

Kim and Jared walked ahead of Seth and I. They held hands while Seth and I walked two feet apart. I wanted to say something, anything to take away the guilt in his eyes. I wanted him to smile, to hear his laughter. Some how, though, I felt the only way I would make him better was if I smiled...or trusted him, but I just don't think I could do either of those things. At least not yet. Oh, I wished I could trust him though, he seemed like the greatest guy ever. But I knew all to well about nice guys turning bad. And I did _not_ want to go through that ever again.

We entered the theater right as the slight misty drizzle turned into a down pour. Kim sighed in relief, I laughed at her expression. Unlike her I loved the rain, could hardly stand being inside if it was raining. I had been deprived of it for so long, since Erik said that I would get sick. Mom had agreed, even though she knew I never got sick from the rain. Only after every thing had I realized what a dictator he was. Always needing to be in control. He thrived from taking from the powerless, from beating down those weaker than him. Especially since I was only a teenage girl. But the worst thing was, was that he was good at covering his tracks. An art he had learned from his mafia "pals," and the various other criminals he had gotten out of jail.

Once again I was pulled from my thoughts by Kim squealing. "Look! Their still showing Dear John!"

"Haven't you seen that like four times already?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Your point being?" She said not looking at me. Instead she looked at Jared, her eyes pleading.

He smiled at her, "What ever you want to see, Kim."

She hugged him, then she turned to me. "Are you coming or did you have something else in mind?" She glanced at the showings board and so did I.

"I don't know... Whats new?" I looked at all the showings. _Their! _My eyes bulged. "Oh my God! Saw 3D! It's already out? No way!"

Kim crinkled her nose at the title. "You really wanna see that?" She asked sounding appalled.

"You really wanna see Dear john...again?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Touché." She smiled. "Fine, you go see that, Jared and I'll go see Dear John." They walked off to buy tickets and popcorn.

I took a deep breath and turned to Seth, who had been silent through the whole conversation. I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his. I had to take two more deep breaths before I could speak. His damn deep and dark eyes momentarily distracting me. "What would you like to see?"

"Oh, I thought I'd go with you... If that's okay?" He sounded uncertain, and even a little sad. Was that my fault? Lord, I hoped not.

I couldn't let him hurt because I was so broken. I wouldn't. So I plastered the biggest believable fake smile on my face and said, "That would be great!" In my cheery happy-go-lucky voice, and prayed he couldn't see through it. Apparently he couldn't, because he smiled a cute puppy-dog smile and started toward the ticket booth, taking my hand in the process. Electricity shot through my hand and coursed through my body, racking my nerves, and causing my heart to race, I really hoped he didn't hear it. But then again, I hoped he did. As we walked hand in hand, I realized that my fake smile hadn't been completely fake, I really did want him to come with me. Man, was I confused. Every time I thought about touching him I would shy away from it, but then he'd do something like smile at me or just...be himself and I would have to fight myself to keep my hands off of him. I really wished some one could tell me what my world reducing to now? Something along the lines of teenage hormones? I shivered, now that was a terrifying thought.

* * *

**Seth POV**

Saw 3D. I had been dying to see this movie. So had Jared, but Kim wanted to see Dear John, so they did. Man was I a lucky guy or what? My Imprint had chosen to come see this movie. After buying the tickets and some snacks, Tess and I had gone to get our seats. She picked them all the way at the top. She was so cute, the way she ran all the way like a little girl. Every thing she did was adorable, just like a little girl. Little Nessie and her would definitely be great friends, and so would her and Clair. But, she was still a responsible adult, which I so loved about her.

As we sat watching the movie, I kept expecting her to jump or hide her eyes. She never did. But then again, she had lived through a real horror, what could possibly scare her? Oh, yeah. Me. God I was such a stupid, selfish, insensitive dick! What had I been thinking, trying to kiss her? How could I have done that to her? The whole car ride she had been silent. And every time I moved, it was like she wanted to bolt from the truck, while it was still moving. I had definitely upset her. I couldn't believe myself. All I wanted to do was phase and tear something to shreds. Preferably myself.

I had no idea what she had been through, I had been so stupid as to think I was any thing like her. She was sweet, independent, caring, funny, strong, and...a survivor. I was a reckless teenage werewolf, who only cared about himself. I had thought that just because we had both lost our dads, that that bound us somehow, that we understood each other. But we didn't, I could never even begin to imagine what she has had to endure, I don't think I would have been strong enough to get through it. Especially if my mom hadn't believed me. She deserved better than me. And to prove how selfish I was, I kept coming back to her, for her, in hopes that she would be mine forever. I wished I could give her up, so that I wouldn't hurt her anymore.

I turned away from the screen, that I hadn't really been seeing while so deep in my self loathing. I looked to her face, seeing her profile, her little angular nose, her full lips that seemed to pout, her long lashes, her high cheek bone. God, was she gorgeous. I really didn't deserve her. But I still couldn't bring myself to give her up. Suddenly she stilled, then turned toward me, like she sensed my gaze. Her eyes met mine. And I was lost in her dark memorizing eyes that held so much love and joy. Even past the pain she had been through, she still knew happiness. She smiled at me. Really smiled, her white teeth shining in stark contrast to her dark skin. I couldn't help but smile back.

She turned back to the screen, then did something I never saw coming, but made me the happiest man alive. She slid her arm under mine and twined her fingers with my hand then rested her head against my arm. I even heard her sigh. Like she was content, happy. Happy to be touching me. I couldn't believe it. She wasn't afraid to touch me! I had thought she now hated me. After what I pulled in the truck. I thought I had lost any chance of her ever trusting me. She had acted so afraid. Now more than ever, I was jealous of Edward Cullen. I would give any thing to be able to read her mind, even just for this moment alone.

* * *

**Tessa POV**

Seth and I where currently seated at one of the tables the theater had set up in the lobby, waiting for Kim and Jared to get out of their movie. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I had never felt so at peace in all my life. I smiled to my self remembering how all during the movie I had rested my head on Seth's arm, while his hand warmed mine. He was so warm, so strong, and so tender. The feeling of his arm moving up and down with his breath, it was so hard to explain the feeling that rushed through me at his simple intake of breath. I could even feel his steady heart beat, and I could swear that it was in time with mine. It's rhythm so soothing that I had almost dozed off. His presence alone was soothing. Even after the truck incident, I had found it impossible to hate him or even _fear_ him. Yes, I had shied away from touching him, and wanted to get away, but that was because my mind was plagued with thoughts of Erik, thinking of him and remembering the things that he had done to me...and to my mom. It scared me more than anything. It had hurt me more than anything. But when I thought of_ Seth_ touching me the same way, my heart raced with want. The difference being that Seth would be more gentle, slower, and his movements filled with love. I knew that he would go no farther than I wanted. Don't ask me how I knew this, but I did, and that was the most appealing thing about him to me. This feeling, though, it was more than attraction, more than friendship. I didn't know how to explain it, it just was. Dammit! This was so frustrating! One second I would be terrified of him, the next I would consider him my pillow and cuddly teddy bear. What was wrong with me?

_ You love him, but you keep letting Erik's memory get in the way._ I froze. No. There was no way that I loved him. _No! _Why had I even thought that? How could I? Some one like me didn't know the meaning of the word "love." Rape victims always thought they were in "love." Sleeping around, toying with people because it made them feel in control, to help make up for when they had been powerless. That must be what it was. The reason why I was having such a hard time not jumping him every time he looked at me with those big warm puppy-dog eyes. Damn, I really was fucked up. I would never have a healthy relationship. I wasn't foolish enough to think that I would get over what happened. I wasn't dumb enough to think that I was an exception, that I would live happily ever after. That wasn't an option for me, that option had flown the coop when my dad died. Seth deserved so much better than a warped, twisted rape victim. I would only hurt him, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

'Tessa?" I looked up. Seth was staring at me, with a worried expression on his face. I momentarily forgot where I was, lost in the pools of his eyes. Perfection lied within those depths. Something that wasn't for me. He reached out to me, my heart sped in pace with the anticipation of his hand connecting with mine. His hand stopped inches from my hand, he paused, then withdrew his hand and tucked it under the table, hurt crossing his features. Then he repeated my name. Sounding more worried than before, only then did I realize what was happening.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess I just spaced." I mustered up a small smile, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I smiled a bit wider, so he would smile too. Suddenly, something warm touched my hand. We both jumped and looked down. Subconsciously, he must have moved to touch me. The electricity flowing through us, was almost unbearable. I wanted so badly for him to touch me more, in other places, I wanted so badly for him to kiss me. Once again my mind swirled with things I wanted him to do, places for him to touch, to kiss. I wanted him. Pure animal lust pulsed to my lower abdomen. Could any one tell me when I had become such a horn dog? I could not believe that I had these feelings for a man I had know for two merely weeks. Well, more like two weeks, one day, twelve hours, and twenty eight minutes, but hey, who pays attention to the little details.

"Hey guy!" I heard Kim's familiar voice call from behind me. I tore my eyes away from Seth's and turned around so that I could smile at her.

"How was you guys' movie?" She asked as soon as her and Jared reached the table.

I looked to Seth to answer that question, because I really couldn't remember. I had been to busy with thoughts of Seth to really pay any attention to

what was happening in the movie. Seth looked to me and saw that he was waiting for me to say something, so I did. "It was really epic!" I said looking back to her with a huge excited smile on my face.

"Really?" Jared seemed really interested.

"Yeah," Seth said. "I would really like to see it again." I threw him a knowing glance, maybe he hadn't been paying attention either, I like the thought of that.

"Yeah!" Jared said excitedly. Apparently he liked gore fests. Yet he had gone with Kim...willingly. Man, he was in love.

Kim and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Then I stood and stretched, arching my back and putting my arms behind my head. Then I looked at Kim, "Bathroom?"

She nodded and said to the boys, "You two go on out to the truck, we'll be there in a minute."

Now Jared had focused his attention on her, "You sure?"

She smiled and said, "Absolutely."

"Alright, we'll see ya in a minute." He kissed her on the forehead and started for the doors, Seth and I smiled at each other as he trailed behind Jared.

"Come on googly eyes!" She said pulling me toward the restrooms. My eyes followed him until we rounded the corner that led to the bathroom.

Why was it that the lady's room was always packed all the way to the door, but guys walked in and then right back out of the mens room? I had to have stood in that line for at least fifteen minutes. I'm surprised the boys hadn't come to find us, but then again, they were probably scared to. Men normally didn't want to know why women took so long in the bathroom. It was better for their health that they stayed away. I was currently standing outside in the hallway waiting for Kim to get out. She was currently dealing with T.O.M. and was taking a little longer than usual. Luckily I didn't need to worry about him until next month.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. It had been a very good, tiring, and eventful day. I was ready to get home and sleep it off, though it was only about two o'clock in the afternoon. I yawned and stretched, causing my head to spin afterward, then I turned to peek and see if Kim was on her way. Which she was, almost to the sink, which had a line to it as well. Suddenly, an odd sensation prickled at the back of my neck, I spun around and looked up and down the hall. It had felt like some one had been watching me. I looked for the guys, to see if they had finally come to see what was taking so long, but I couldn't see them, and if I didn't then they weren't there. There was no way you could miss an almost seven foot tall teenage boy. But the sensation still lingered, someone I couldn't see was definitely able to see me, and I didn't know who or where they were. I turned again to look back into the restroom. No one in there was watching me. I looked to the sink right as Kim stepped up to wash her hands.

Then I turned back around and almost screamed bloody murder. Standing about half way down the hall in front of a theater room was a man with short light brown hair, he was wearing a blue button up shirt, dark denim jeans, had pale green eyes that looked like ugly sea weed. All my memories came crashing back with a vengeance. Those night when I had been to afraid to even sleep, for fear of waking up to his face hovering over me, with my arms and legs strapped to the bed where I could hardly move, and most definitely couldn't fight him off. To the time when my mom had confronted him and he convinced her that I was lying and just trying to separate them, and then when she saw the marks on me and finally believed me and how he hit her for threatening him with the police. I blinked and blinked each time hoping he would disappear... He didn't. With every second that ticked by, my breath hitched and sped, causing hyperventilation. Tears blurred my vision. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be here. It was just my imagination. It had to be. It just had to be! But I knew it was. The man standing down the hall staring at me with an angry look in his eyes, was Erik.

I saw him take a step and then another and realized he was walking towards me. No! I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I _needed_ to run. I had to get away. But my feet felt like they weighed about a thousand pounds, I couldn't scream either because my breath would barely pass through my throat. I closed my eyes as tight as they would go and prayed he didn't get me. Suddenly, I felt something grip my shoulder. I jumped and screamed as loud as I could, drawing as much attention as I could. No way in hell was he taking me, I couldn't let him win. But what I didn't expect was that he would scream too, or that he would sound like a girl. I cut off my scream and so did the others. I opened my eyes and saw, the one and only, Kim. With a petrified look on her face. I spun around and scanned the hallway. No Erik. Anywhere.

"Tessa! What the hell was that for?" She said glancing around. That's when I realized that everyone in the hall had stopped to stare at us. Clearly we had drawn attention. I still couldn't speak, could hardly stand. She huffed and pulled on my arm so we could leave, and everyone started going on with their business. I wouldn't budge, I wasn't even paying attention to the lecture Kim was giving me. All I could do was stare at the spot where Erik had been not thirty seconds before.

"Tessa!" Kim yelled. She was waving her hand in front of my face. I finally looked at her and saw a very pissed and freaked out look on her face. "What the_ hell_ is wrong with you?"

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I couldn't stand, couldn't breath. I stumbled blindly back into the wall and sank down to the floor, while fast hot tears ran down my cheeks, that were accompanied with frantic sobs. Why was this happening? Why? Mom and I had moved back to escape him, but then I guess we were stupid in thinking that he wouldn't look here for us. My thinking had been that he would think that we were to smart to come back here and wouldn't even bother with a search. Obviously...we were wrong.

"Tessa! Oh my God! Tessa! Whats wrong?" Kim was wiping away the tears as fast as she could, but they were being quickly replaced with new ones. I couldn't focus on her, didn't see or even really hear her. All I could focus on was the fact that Erik had been here. There was just no possibility that it had been my imagination, even I wasn't that creative. He had been here. He had been watching me. He knew where we were. He was coming for us. There was no escape. He was going to get us, there was no denying that fact. There was no hope left. Not even home was safe.

I felt something pulling at my face, reality swarmed me, I was thrown back into the present and came crashing down. Kim was looking at me with fear and worry in her eyes. Slowly my hearing came back and I heard here yelling, "Tessa sweetheart! Listen to me! What happened?" She was still rubbing tears away from my face with her thumbs.

My voice still didn't want to work, because I was still having trouble breathing. So I did the only thing I could; I pointed to where he had been standing. she glanced back and then back to me. "What? Was some one there?" I nodded my head and pleaded with my eyes for her to understand who it had been. She stared at me and then glanced back at where I was still pointing. She went back and forth a few times, before realization and horror played out on her facial features. Her eyes bulged and her breath caught. She looked back one more time and then gasped, "Erik?" I nodded.

"Oh no." She let out a huge breath, then looked around frantically. "Come on Tess. We've got to get you out of here. Now!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me to a standing position. And when I stood, my world span, every thing and every one blurred, I felt myself sway, and heard Kim saying my name, felt her hands tighten their grasp trying to hold me up, which wasn't working. I fell to the ground, but it didn't stop their, I kept falling, everything going black. I fell and fell further into the dark until I was consumed with it. Then I felt nothing at all. Every sense was gone, and so was I.

* * *

**Seth POV**

Jared and I were sitting in the truck waiting for the girls. They had been in their for a while. I wanted to go in and see if Tessa was alright, but Jared had said that they were probably just having a little girl time and was catching up on things. Plus that women always took longer in the bathroom. So here I sat, in the backseat of an old truck, waiting for the girl of my dreams. I thought about the movie, trying to remember it, but I really hadn't been paying attention, I had been focused on Tessa. The whole movie I had been swarmed with her sweet scent, her soft dark hair sliding against my arm as we breathed. The sound of her heart, her hands holding her delicate hand in mine. I had been so afraid that I had lost her, but what had happened in the theater had made it clear that I had not lost my Imprint. And for that I was more grateful for than any thing else on the planet. She was more important than air itself.

My mind played over and over what had happened today. All the tiny details, forever embedded into my brain. Then suddenly, I felt something strange. Something that wasn't good. It was like something was pulling at me from the inside, something that didn't want to go away. I shifted in my seat and scratched my chest, which was where the pulling was strongest. Like an itch I couldn't scratch. I looked to the theater and furrowed my brow. I wanted to jump from the car and run back in there, but to what I didn't know, I didn't understand. So I did my best to ignore it. I scratched my chest again, I looked away from the theater and to the sky, watching it rain. Still waiting for Tessa. And Kim.

Suddenly, Jared's phone rang. He answered immediately. "Kim?"

"Oh my God, Jared!" She panted into the phone. I'm pretty sure I could here her even without my wolf senses, she was practically screaming.

"Kim, sweetheart whats wrong?" Jared said getting out of the truck and heading into the theater as fast as he could. With me right on his tail. Neither of us knew what was going on, but Kim was freaking, and Jared needed her, so he went.

She started talking again, "Jared! It's Tessa! She-!" I didn't hear the rest. I bolted past Jared as fast as I could. Realization rang through me. That tugging feeling had been for my Tessa, she was in danger and I had ignored it. I had to be the worst Imprint on the face of the planet. If anything had happened to her. I would never forgive myself. I warred with myself, felt so much guilt, so much fear. I prayed that she was okay, but no matter what I did, my legs just didn't seem to carry me fast enough. I ran straight for the restrooms, not caring if I had to go in to find Tessa. I didn't even know if they were still in there, I was just following the tugging sensation. I knew it would lead me to Tessa.

And it did. I got to the bathroom and saw Kim and a few other people crouched around Tessa outside the entrance to the woman's restroom. I faintly heard Kim crying, but I paid her no mind, or to the other people around. I simply pushed my way through them and knelt beside her. Tessa was unconscious on the floor. The dark skin of her face was a lighter shade than usual, their was tears running down her face, even when she was unconscious I could tell that she was petrified. At that point I was about ready to pass out as well. I had to know what happened.

"What happened, Kim?" I said, and even to my ears I sounded desperate.

"Erik!" She sobbed, I growled. "She saw Erik!" Her sobs deepened, and then where muffled, by the sound of it, she had turned her face into someones should. Jared. I don't even know when he had arrived, I could only focus on my pale unconscious Imprint. That son of a bitch was here? If he had laid a hand on her, so help me God, I would rip him limb from limb. It took every ounce of self control not to phase.

I felt pressure on my right shoulder, then heard Jared say, "Seth, cool it! Think, man! We've got to get her out of here."

"No! if you move her, you could hurt her more. I called 911, they'll be here shortly." I heard someone from the crowd say.

"No!" Kim said frantically. "She isn't hurt, she just passed out. Umm? This sort of thing happens all the time. She has a chemical imbalance. We just need to get her home." I was surprised she could think of something on the spot like that.

"Are you su-?" I didn't even give the person a chance to finish their sentence. I scooped her up as fast and as gently as I possibly could and headed for the truck. Jared walked ahead of me so he could open the door. And when we got there, the truck door. I had to get her somewhere safe, somewhere where that bastard couldn't find her. I knew the place, he would have no idea.

"Jared, take us to the Cullen's house. And make it fast." My voice was half a step from my wolfs growl. But I didn't care, only Tessa mattered. Her safety was the only thing keeping me from phasing and hunting that fucker down. I sat in the back while she was laid out the rest of the space wit her resting on my lap. Right now my Tessa needed me, but I was powerless to do anything other than watch her and pray she woke up soon. I prayed everything would be okay...but I knew that they wouldn't be. Erik was here, and I had what I knew he wanted. But I'd be damned if I let him have her. He would die from a _brutal_ animal attack before he touched her.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! what did you think? hope it made up for the long wait... By the way, for those of you who don't know T.O.M./Tom= Time Of Month. plz leave me lots of comments! **

**Love, DarkEaster. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys... i know you are probobaly really angry with me, considering I've been givingg you empty promises...

Now I solemnly swear that I will have a chapter for you soon!

Please, just give me a little time


End file.
